


Retaggio

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è una camera, nascosta in un dedalo di corridoi, nel cuore del castello di Camelot, che può essere trovata solo per caso o per noia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaggio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685400) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



C'è una camera, nascosta in un dedalo di corridoi, nel cuore del castello di Camelot, che può essere trovata solo per caso o per noia.

La seconda è la ragione per cui il giovane Arthur trova la stanza in primo luogo: ne ha abbastanza delle lezioni di etichetta e dei monologhi del suo tutore a proposito di filosofi Greci da lungo tempo morti. Non capisce perché dovrebbe passare così tanto tempo a imparare su persone morte che non erano guerrieri (perché le storie su _quelli_ sono sempre interessanti). Così, come tante volte prime, sta correndo; anche se sa, sotto sotto, che non dovrebbe. Suo padre gli ha fatto una ramanzina più e più volte sul perché imparare e studiare siano importante. Lo capisce, davvero lo capisce, ma perché dovrebbe farlo per così tante ore ogni giorno e non, magari, aumentare il tempo dedicato ogni giorno ai suoi allenamenti per diventare un cavaliere, invece?

Suo padre non è bravo a prestare ascolto alle richieste, quindi ora Arthur sta cercando di tovare un posto dove non è mai andato prima, per passare qualche ora in pace e magari fantasticare sulle imprese epiche di qualche cavaliere famoso che la sua balia o Gaius gli hanno raccontato.

Correndo giù per le scale verso i sotterranei, vede una piccola rientranza vicino a una statua che non ha mai notato prima. Curioso, si avvicina e vede un piccolo passaggio buio. È piuttosto sicuro che nessuno sia andato lì da tempo: la polvere sul pavimento e le ragnatele che pendono dal soffitto ne sono prova e significa che potrebbe essere un posto molto buono per nascondersi.

Il cuore di Arthur comincia a battere forte per la curiosità e, sì, anche un po' di paura, ma tenta di sopprimere l'ultima. Dopo tutto, sarà un cavaliere un giorno e poi un re. Non è appropriato che lui abbia paura di un corridoio buio!

Decidendo di vincere la sua paura, Arthur prende una torcia dalla parete e inizia a camminare lungo il corridoio col cuore in gola. Sa che non ci sono pericoli nel castello, ma questa potrebbe essere la sua unica avventura in secoli! L'ultima volta che è scappato via di nascosto dal suo tutore, ha pensato di aver sentito una voce che lo chiamava da sotto i suoi piedi, mentre era ancora nel castello. Non è arrivato lontano, quella volta, prima che una guardia lo trovasse a vagare vicino ai sotterranei. Dopo, ha pensato di essersi immaginato tutto e non ha più provato a scendere lì sotto.

Quindi, questa è la sua occasione per vivere un'avventura! Non lascerà che un po' di buio rovini quest'occasione.

Dopo qualche minuto, può vedere una luce debole davanti a sé e, mentre s'avvicina, una stanza.  
Quando finalmente entra, è colpito dalla bellezza e dalla stranezza della camera, che è illuminata dal sole del pomeriggio proveniente da una grande finestra sulla sinistra che crea una strana atmosfera. È come se la stanza fosse di un altro tempo, antica e misteriosa. Davanti a lui, c'è come un sentiero di pietra dove una persona può camminare, perché sul pavimento ci sono alcuni centimetri di acqua corrente; su entrambi i lati, vicino ai muri, e verso la fine della stanza, davanti a lui, allineati come in un battaglione, ci sono, almeno, un centinaio di statue di re o cavalieri o guerrieri... Tutti hanno l'armatura e sono armati, in modi diversi. Qualcuno ha la sua spada e il suo scudo, qualcuno è armato alla leggera con solo il suo arco, qualcuno ha una stella del mattino o un mazzafrusto o una mazza.

Arthur è sopraffatto dalla vista e vorrebbe avvicinarsi, ma in qualche modo, anche se il livello dell'acqua è così basso, la sua presenza lo ferma, forzandolo a osservare da lontano e rendendolo ancora più affascinato e riverente di quanto già non sia.

Si siede sul sentiero lastricato e non può trattenersi dal chiedersi se la statua laggiù sia Sir Ethelweard, che ha salvato un villaggio dalla rabbia di un grifone, o se quello sia il Re Aedh, che è stato capace di convincere il Re degli Elfi della Foresta del Nord a rilasciare una fanciulla presa in ostaggio, o se quell'altro sia Sir Eochaid che ha massacrato uno degli ultimi draghi della distante Dalriada.

Sta seduto lì e basta, a fantasticare su ogni statua, ogni persona che ricorda dai racconti e solo quando la luce sta davvero scomparendo, lasciando solo la torcia ad aiutarlo a vedere, decide di tornare nelle sue stanze.

Al suo ritorno, trova suo padre nella sua camera, e l'espressione arrabbiata sul suo volto gli fa sapere che ci sarà una punizione, visto che metà del castello ha sprecato tempo per cercarlo, ma ad Arthur non importa davvero. Ha trovato qualcosa che vale qualche pomeriggio in più di lezioni di etichetta. Ha trovato qualcosa di simile a un santuario dalla sua vita noiosa, dove può sognare di essere uno di quegli uomini coraggiosi, di essere un giorno capace di fare qualcosa degno di leggenda.

Quindi, negli anni, continua ad andare in quella stanza, e, col tempo, il ruolo della camera cambia: non è più un luogo dove sognare di essere uno di quei cavalieri e inizia a essere il luogo dove Arthur può stare solo, pensare a cosa suo padre da Re fa di sbagliato e ai bisogni del suo popolo. È il luogo dove può nascondersi quando non vuole essere cavaliere di Camelot e poi il suo Principe ereditario. È il luogo dove può essere libero di pensare quello che vuole sulle sue terre, sul suo popolo, sulla magia, e non sentire come se stesse commettendo alto tradimento. È l'unico luogo nel castello dove può permettersi di preoccuparsi: cosa offrirà al suo popolo? Sarà un buon re? La sua gente sarà fiera di lui come il popolo del Re Aedh è stato fiero del suo sovrano?

Lì, può ammettere a se stesso che qualche volta non si sente degno del suo popolo, che non crede che corrisponderà alle aspettative di tutti, poiché è tirato da troppe direzioni.

 

Poi Merlin incespica nella sua vita, e tutto cambia di nuovo. Arthur, all'inizio, è sconcertato, confuso: è difficile trovare un modo per etichettare il ruolo che Merlin ha nella sua vita, e questo gli è estraneo, visto che tutti hanno un ruolo chiaro nella sua vita: Uther è suo padre e il Re, Gaius è il suo guaritore, Morgana è la pupilla di Uther, Gwen è una serva, Sir Leon è il capitano dei cavalieri. In qualche modo, tutti hanno un ruolo, ma non sono qualcuno con cui lui è familiare perché è Arthur, ma solo perché è il Principe. Ma Merlin è un servo e allo stesso tempo non lo è: non si occupa molto bene dei suoi doveri, trova troppe scuse per non farli e ribatte troppo.

Poi, pur rimanendo un servo, diventa un amico, amico di _Arthur_ , non del Principe, visto che i Principi non hanno amici. Allo stesso tempo, però, Arthur può sentire che Merlin non è completamente onesto con lui, anche se sono amici e Merlin lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro: c'è qualcosa che Merlin tiene molto vicino al suo petto e, se all'inizio, questo ferisce Arthur, quest'ultimo capisce che non è nulla che definisca Merlin così tanto da alterarlo. Conosce Merlin, chi è, nel profondo, e nessun misterioso segreto può cambiare questa cosa.

Ci vuole tempo, ma Arthur nota un altro effetto della sua amicizia con Merlin, quello che in seguito gli farà amare l'idiota: Merlin lo rende una persona migliore e un migliore leader. Fa sì che Arthur pensi, che critichi se stesso, chi è, ciò che fa. Prima di Merlin, il suo popolo era come un'entità astratta, che Arthur ha il dovere di difendere. Con Merlin, il suo popolo diventano gli abitanti del villaggio minacciati da un gruppo di banditi, la madre preoccupata perché suo figlio è scomparso nella foresta.

Nota che le persone vengono prima da lui, poi da suo padre, ma solo se questo è il suo consiglio e con il suo aiuto. Diventa qualcuno di cui fidarsi, su cui fare affidamento, da cui andare quando c'è un problema. Finalmente, Arthur sente che ha trovato il suo posto, dove è destino che fosse, il suo retaggio. Col tempo, il suo sentimento di indegnità lentamente scompare, e quando va in quella stanza, non si sente piccolo, senza significato, in confronto a quella statue.

Quando ricorda il sorriso che una ragazza gli ha rivolto per aver salvato suo fratello, pensa di poter stare in piedi in quella stanza orgoglioso di se stesso. Ma nulla può essere paragonato al sorriso che Merlin gli rivolge quando fa qualcosa di buono: quel sorriso lo fa andare avanti nonostante le difficoltà, le ingiustizie a cui suo padre è tanto affezionato, quel sorriso è ciò che gli fa voler lasciare il letto ogni mattina e tentare di essere una persona migliore. Quel sorriso è il segno che è qualcosa di cui il suo popolo può essere fiero.

E quando finalmente arriva il momento in cui può trovare quel sorriso ogni mattina al suo fianco, quando apre gli occhi per un nuovo giorno, sente che la sua vita è completa, e, anche se non tutto è perfetto, non ancora, almeno, pensa di poter corrispondere alle aspettative delle persone che ha a cuore. E questo è tutto ciò che conta perché questo è il retaggio che vuole passare alle prossime generazioni, ai bambini che potrebbero trovare quella stanza e vedere, forse, una statua che li potrebbe far pensare a lui. È qualcuno reso migliore da coloro che lo amano e questo è il suo retaggio.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 19 Marzo 2011


End file.
